Powerstroke Stories
by McQueenfan95
Summary: A collection of M rated Cars stories. All involving sex. Will contain Pegging, M/M, and much, much more. Many parings. several chapters to come. Chapter 2 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Wow, it has been too long since I wrote anything... I'm sorry. I've been busy. I just started a full time job, I'm taking an EMT class, I'm working on getting my class A CDL so I can drive trucks... Anyway, this is my 50th story posted. Horray! Horroo! Horrah! So, for this fic, I decided to do a new fap series, titled "Powerstroke Stories". Anyone who knows about Ford Diesels will get the double ontantra. These are based of images from rule 34, drawn by Ckar. Pm him to make suggestions. Without further adue, enjoy.**

Finally, her package had arrived.

Sally had sent away for a toy to spice things up in the garage.

She giggled evily. She hadn't told Lightning she had bought this toy... She wanted it to be a surprise.

She cut open the box and looked at the device... It just looked so evil...

The black leather straps...

The gleaming silver buckles...

The large Phallus attached to the front...

She couldn't wait to peg Lightning with her new strap on.

She slowly eased herself into the straps and adjusted it to fit her tightly... Perfect fit.

"This is gonna be a fun night" Said Sally, as she wiggled the straps off and hid the toy.

_That evening..._

Lightning and Sally were making out. Things were really heating up...

'I'm so gonna get laid', Lightning thought.

Sally backed out of the kiss and said, "Hold on. I got something new for us" then she backed into the bathroom.

Lightning smirked... Thinking of all the things she could have waiting for him... "This is gonna be a fun night", he said to himself.

Sally came back into the bedroom. She turned and showed she had a strap running across her rear quarter panel... That was when Lightning noticed that she had something hanging underneath her.

Sally lifted herself to one side, revealing the large rubber phallus she had strapped to her. "What do you think?", she asked.

Lightning was shocked, yet, strangely turned on.

Sally got a wicked grin, mounted Lightning's front and said, "Suck it, bitch."

Lightning opened his mouth and took the toy inside it and began to suck and roll his tongue around the end.

He would never tell Sally, but he had sucked several dicks in his life. Usually, he would go to a glory hole and suck whatever poked through. Every now and then, he would blow one very lucky fan... He even blew Rusty and Dusty at one point.

He always enjoyed having a cock in his mouth.

He took all of the fat, rubber toy deep into his throat.

"You've been practicing, haven't you?" Asked Sally, when she could feel the straps moving but didn't hear a gag.

Lightning stopped dead.

"It's ok, Stickers. I'm not mad" said Sally as she came down off Lightning's front end. "Turn around and face the wall."

Lightning turned around and waited, not realizing the Sally was greasing the toy...

Sally lunged forward, mounting Lightning. Her greasy dong poked against his tight, little ring.

Lightning groaned when he felt the large, greasy, wet phallus bump against his opening.

Sally planted her rear wheels, pushed herself forward and slowly buried the large toy into Lightning's ass.

"AH! SALLY! STOP! PLEASE! IT'S TOO BIG! I'M TOO SMALL FOR YOU!" Lightning screamed. He felt like his ass was being torn apart... But deep down... he loved it.

Sally started to pull back, but then thrust back in hard. "Mmmmm... your little fuck hole is so fucking tight, you little whore!" Sally grunted.

This was really driving Lightning close to the edge. He loved to hear dirty talk during sex. And he was loving being fucked. Sally was hitting something inside of him that sent stars before his eyes with every thrust.

Sally was fucking him like a $2 whore. She was giving him everything she had.

It all became too much for him... He couldn't hold it back anymore... He was going to cum.

"Sally!" Lightning panted, "Sally, I can't hold out much longer! I'm going to cum!"

"Go ahead and cum, you slut! Cum for me!" Sally demanded.

Lightning couldn't believe it. He was about to cum from being fucked.

"Oh! Yes! YEEEEES!" Lightning squealed, "I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM!" then it finally released. "SAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY! CUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG! " Lightning squealed as he squirted a huge load allover the floor.

After he finished cumming, Sally climbed down and puled up along side him.

Lightning was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. "That... was... amazing." Was all he could say.

Sally slipped out for the strap-on, licked Lightning's cock clean, then shut off the light.

**What did ya think? Leave a review of any sex situations you would like to see.**


	2. ChickLightning

Chick

"Hey Rookie" said Chick, driving over to where Lightning was parked in the infield.

"Hey Chick" said Lightning, "stop calling me 'Rookie'. I've been here for 6 years."

Chick didn't care. He said, "I got a little wager for you, Rook, This being the first race of the season."

"I'm listening" said Lightning.

Chick smirked, "Whoever wins fucks the loser."

Lightning nodded, "What if neither of us win?"

Chick laughed. "You know damn well that the writer of this story won't let that happen."

"Don't make fourth wall jokes" said Lightning.

Chick rolled his eyes, "But if it did, whoever finishes further ahead gets to be on top."

"I'll take the bet" said Lightning, "you'd better get some lube."

A few hours later...

Chick had beaten Lightning by a few inches.

Lightning slowly pulled into the dark, forgotten garage at the end of the pit block. It was where Chick had told him to go. "Hello?" He called into the darkness.

No response.

He slowly rolled forward... Letting the darkness swallow him whole...

He could feel the concrete floor was covered with atleast an inch of dust...

Suddenly, the door slammed shut, plunging him into total blackness.

Lightning yelped in fear. "Hello?! Who's there?! Chick?"

The old fluorescent lights clicked on, filling the room with dim, yellow light. And parked by the switch, none other than that cute, green racecar.

"Dammit Chick" said Lightning, "don't scare me like that!"

Chick chuckled. "Oh, lighten up." He drove over to where Lightning was parked. "Now, I do believe we had a bet."

Lightning nodded, and before he could do anything, Chick had mounted his face.

The head of Chick's member crashed against Lightning's lips.

Lightning opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to lick Chick's cockhead, but Chick shoved his dick right into his throat.

Lightning gagged. He wasn't expecting him to be so rough. But in all honesty, he loved it. He wrapped his lips around the big, hard shaft and sucked.

"Oh yeah" Chick grunted, "That's it. Suck that dick. You may be a rookie, but you suck cock like a pro."

Lightning blushed. No one had ever praised his cock sucking abilities before.

"Much more of this, and I'm gonna cum all over your pretty face" said Chick.

Lightning sucked as hard and fast as he could, making sure to run his tongue around the tip as much as he could. He wanted to taste Chick's cream.

Chick suddenly pulled out of Lightning's mouth, lowering himself back onto the floor.

"Hey!" Said Lightning.

Chick chuckled again. "Turn around."

Lightning did as he was told. As he turned, he happened to see Chick's long, fat, chrome cock... He was mesmerized by the sight of pre-cum oozing from the end... Dripping wet with Lightning's saliva, it glistened in the dim, yellow light.

Lightning lowered his front end and raised his rear, ready to be plowed by that fat cock. He gasped is surprise when he felt something fat, wet and sloppy hit his asshole.

He realized that Chick was licking his ass. And it felt amazing!

"Yes! Chick! More! Lick me! Shove your tongue up my ass!" Lightning moaned.

Chick buried his tongue deep inside Lightning's tight, young opening.

Lightning moaned, "Chick! I can't take it anymore! Fuck me! Fuck me now!"

Chick pulled his tongue out and mounted Lightning, his cock waving right near his little, puckered hole.

"Please" Lightning whispered.

Chick pushed forward, shoving the head of his shiny cock into Lightning's entrance.

"YES! MORE! FUCKING MORE!" Lightning yelled.

Chick pushed all of his cock into Lightning, stopping only when their balls slammed together.

"Oh Chick!" Lightning moaned, "Don't hold back. Fuck my ass with all you have!"

Chick did not need to be told twice. He started fucking McQueen's ass hard, his trunk a blur.

With each thrust, Chick's cock plowed into Lightning's prostate, which drove Lightning closer and closer to the edge.

"Yes! Chick! That's it! There! Fuck me there! Harder! Harder! FUCK ME HARDER! YES!" Lightning squealed. "Oh fuck! I can't take it! I'm gonna cum!"

"Go ahead and cum", demanded Chick, "Cum for me. Cum like the little faggot you are!"

"Oh Chick! Chick!" Lightning squealed just as his orgasm shot through him. CHIIIIIIIICK! CUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!" Lightning screamed as he exploded, shooting his load onto the dusty floor. As he came, it forced him to tighten his entrance, clamping down on Chick's hard, throbbing dick. The sudden tightness forced Chick to his own orgasm.

Chick could feel his cum boiling deep in his balls... He smirked as he squeezed Lightning's roof. "Oh yeah, you little fag! I'm almost there! I'm gonna cum inside you."

Lightning, who was still reeling from his orgasm, squealed, "YES CHICK! DO IT! CUM INSIDE ME! CUM IN MY ASS! BLOW YOUR LOAD!"

Chick rammed his cock in once more, hard, as far as it would go, and he shot several wads of thick, milky cum deep in Lightning's ass.

Lightning gave one final squeal and collapsed.

Chick slowly pulled his softening dick out of him, climbed down and pulled up next to him.

"That was amazing" said Lightning.

"We're gonna have to do that again" Said Chick.


End file.
